


You Make Loving Fun

by stylesforstiles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, dirty mouths, fluff fluffy fluff, happy boyfriends, headcanons galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesforstiles/pseuds/stylesforstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@Harry_Styles "How do you like your eggs in the morning?"</p><p>or</p><p>Harry likes grocery shopping</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Loving Fun

**Author's Note:**

> It is physically impossible for me to stop writing domestic fluff. Holla at my on tumblr if you ever feel like saying hi, also at stylesforstiles xo

Harry thinks that nothing could be better than having time off in his own city for once. Yes, he loved their little getaway place in LA, but there was nothing like actually being at _home_. Their home; the one that they protected so fiercely with elaborate cover stories which involved Harry owning property he’s never even stepped foot in, not to mention endless tales of him couch surfing – you would think if this were actually true his friends would be sick of storing all of stuff for him by now, but well, no one ever thinks big picture – and half the time Harry can’t even keep the story straight himself; fumbling in interviews about artwork that he has hanging over his non-existent bed. Which for the record; is quite a lovely piece. Harry takes great pride in his decorating skills.

He knew that Louis felt the same way; no one had the ability and finesse to disappear quite like Louis when they had time off. He was so eager to get home this time that he had begged off fan duty at the airport. Though, Harry could hardly blame him; they had made a valiant effort to clean themselves up after the insane end of tour party, but when Louis was in a certain mood he was anything but helpful.

As soon as they got back to their hotel room for a quick change, Louis was pushing him back towards the bed; mumbling to himself as he mouthed at Harry’s collarbones.

“So bloody stupid; what a stupid outfit to look so fucking hot in, and these stupid little shorts that I’ve had to see all stupid night without being able to touch you, and it’s just all really stupid.” They fell back onto the bed, with Louis pressing sloppy kisses along Harry’s stomach until he made it to his face, hovering above him with a drunken, dopey smile, “Stupid, silly boy. I want to fuck you.”

Harry sat up on his elbows, trying to focus his eyes on Louis. “Lou, we’re going to be late, not to mention I that can barely see straight. And I’d like to actually be able to walk off the plane.”

Louis leaned down to nip at his neck, slipping his hand between them to palm at the bulge in his obscene shorts. “Fine then, there’s other way’s I can get you off,”

“Hey, come on, we’ll be home soon—“

Louis sat back on his haunches, trying to pull off the best authoritative look he could in his drunken stupor. “Harry Styles, I have had to look at this torturous fucking outfit all night long. You will get your dick out this instant and put it in my hand or my mouth; I don’t really care which one.”

Harry knew that it was best not to argue with Louis when he used his full name. “ _Okay_. Hand I guess.”

Louis pat him on the chest before tucking his fingers into the waistband of his shorts. “Good boy.”

Needless to say, they _were_ late for the plane _and_ Harry had to relive the white hair experience all over again – he shook his head when he got in the car and looked in the mirror murmuring ‘how the fuck ‘ – while Louis made a stealthy escape out a private entrance, looking very similar to the day after Halloween last year. Which was breathtakingly beautiful. Harry didn’t know how it was possible.

Once he finally got home it was like a sigh of relief. Louis was already in bed; Harry could tell by the carnage that was left in his wake. He couldn’t even be bothered to clean it up as he peeled off his own clothes and left them on top of Louis’ pile, before crawling under the covers and immediately dropping off to sleep.

When he woke up again Louis was awake; his lap top perched in his lap with his headphones strapped around his ears. Harry rolled over and grabbed his phone to check the time, frowning when he saw it was almost seven hours later, and an even deeper frown at all of the notifications of missed calls and messages.

He unlocked it and turned back over to meet a sleepy looking Louis’ eyes. “Hey, sorry I slept so long,”

Louis reached out a hand to pet through Harry’s mop of messy bedhead curls. “H, why are you even apologizing, I’d be asleep to if it weren’t for this god damn jet lag,” he leaned over to press a kiss to his forehead. “Relax; we don’t have anywhere to be for once.”

Harry fell back against his pillows with a sigh. “Yah, or so I thought.”

Louis looked at him, confused. “What?”

Harry passed his phone over to Louis, who scrolled through the messages with a blank face. He put it back on the side table, folding his arms across his chest, grumbling. “I wonder what did we did this time,”

Harry absently ran his hand through his hair, chewing on his bottom lip. “I’m going to guess it was the parade of white hair paint. Again.”

Louis blinked his eyes, perplexed. Harry nodded at the lap top, “Type in ‘Harry Styles white hair paint’ on Twitter.”

He waited a beat as Louis scrolled through the mentions, squinting his eyes as he clicked on a picture. He shut the lid of the lap top moments later, giving Harry a sheepish look. “Oh, well. Sorry about that babe.”

Harry scooted closer so he could rest his head on Louis’ chest, grabbing one his hands so he could link their fingers together. He gave the tips of Louis’ fingers that were peeking out a kiss before resting their clasped hand on his stomach. “S’alright, it’s just a couple of lunches and birthday parties. I mean these people are my friends, it’s not that much of a hardship.”

Louis pressed three kisses to the top of his head, hugging him closer. “I know that, I was just hoping you could disappear for a week and not be ‘Harry Styles’ for once. I kind of regret that hand job now.” He paused momentarily, “I never thought I’d say those words.”

Harry laughed, craning his neck to smile up at him. “No way. It was definitely in the top five.”

“Oh yah? You keeping a list, Styles?”

“Yup, got a whole page in my journal dedicated to it.” He titled his head back for a kiss, which Louis happily granted, moving their moves in a lazy dance that had Harry humming contently. He rolled him onto his back, his hands roaming sneakily under the covers. Harry’s eyelashes fluttered when his fingers brushed low on his stomach. Louis arched an eyebrow, teasing his nipples with his other deft hand. “How about my mouth this time?”

Harry nodded, dragging his hands through Louis’ fluffed up fringe, “Mmm, yah,” he paused for a moment, his face scrunched up in thought. He glanced down, his lips pursed, “I don’t think we have any food.”

Louis shot him a look as he tugged down the covers. “Blow jobs first, food later.”

Harry huffed out one of his hyena laughs. “I think we just found the title of your autobiography. I’ll have to remember to write that down.”

Louis shook his head, “I knew that bloody journal was a bad idea.”

…

After a pair of welcome home blow jobs and a quick shower, Harry dragged Louis out to the car for some late night grocery shopping. Normally this was not something that they would do but Harry was still feeling high from their time in Japan, and he figured it was late enough that if they went to a store a ways out of town they should be fine from prying eyes. It didn’t take him long to start panicking a bit though.

Louis wasn’t even fazed when Harry started to worry about them possibly being spotted together; waving him off, “Maybe I needed fucking groceries! And it just so happened I shop at the same place as my band mate. It’s a free country isn’t it?”

Harry put the car in park, leaning across the arm rest to pull Louis into a fierce kiss. He sat back, holding onto his neck with a manic grin on his face. “Let’s go get some fucking groceries then.”

The store was dead upon entering as luck would have it; just them and a few sleepy looking customers and a handful of disgruntled cashiers, which they hurried past. They took their time going through the aisles, with Louis commentating on every healthy item that Harry placed in the cart.

He poked a finger at the latest item Harry had taken off the shelf, “H, if you’re going to make me eat quinoa, I want some of those frozen pizza’s with the rising crust.”

Harry was in the middle of reading the ingredient’s on a bag of frozen vegetables (honestly, Louis thought) when he answered without looking up. “Actually, I read this recipe where you can make pizza crust out of cauliflower, how cool it that? And—“

Louis crowded him against the cool glass, curling his hands into the sides of his jumper. “Absolutely not. You _will not_ defile pizza this way, I will not allow it.”

Harry pouted his lips out, resting his hands on the curve of Louis’ waist. “Not even if I made it for you? I promise I would make it taste delicious.”

Louis darted his eyes to his lips before standing up on his toes to press a quick kiss to his cheek. “Babe, I love you more than anything, but that sounds absolutely disgusting.”

He rolled his eyes, giving Louis’ hips a squeeze. “Guess I’ll make it for Gems then.”

“Harry, baby…I don’t think you should make it for anybody.”

Harry buried his face into his neck, biting down on the patch of exposed skin where his neck and shoulder met. “Shut upppp, we’re never doing this again. You’re so mean.”

He tried to bite him again, but Louis tickled him into submission so they could get on with the rest of their trip. After that, Louis loaded the cart with a variety of crap food; a smug smile on his face every time he placed another bag of crisps into it.

Their last stop was the bakery section, where Louis made loud sexual innuendos with a baguette; stroking it in his hands suggestively.

“This is about the same size as you isn’t it H? Give or take?”

Harry grabbed it out of his hands, shaking it at him and trying his best not to smile. “Thank you for reminding me why we get home delivery.”

Harry knew that he was lying though. He loved every minute of it. He smiled to himself on the way home as Louis ripped open a bag of crisps and wiggled it tauntingly under his nose.

He couldn’t wait until they could do this all the time.

*

The next few days flew by in a blur of early morning breakfasts under a shared blanket by the crackling fire in their living room; with soft kisses and smiles from Louis – ‘thank you Styles, for making me eggs on toast everyday’ – which still to this day had Harry biting his lip and grinning down at his chest.

Harry would then have to leave for his outings in London, which only took a couple of hours, but that didn’t stop Louis from sending a barrage of filthy text messages the entire time he was gone  - ‘how do you  feel about being tied up tonight?’ or if not that, it was a charming selection of dick snap shots.

When he got home he’d find Louis lazing about naked on their bed, giving him a deliciously innocent smile. “Good day, love?”

Harry made his way into the room, pulling off his clothes and crawling across the bed to cover Louis with his over-heated body. His fault, of course. He drew his eyes over his face, wetting his lips. “I thought we talked about the cock pictures Lou,”

He raised his eyebrows, swiping his thumb along Harry’s bottom lip. “I know, you never send me any in return, what’s that about? Very rude Harold.”

“Hmm, I don’t think noon hour on High Street is quite the time to be rocking out with my cock out.”

Louis pushed him up so he was sitting back on his heels, propping himself up on his elbows to openly admire him. “It’s a shame really. Beautiful cock it is. I could probably write sonnets about it. Maybe a song or two. Who knows, I bet it could even be a short story, I—“

Harry wiggled his bum against Louis’ thighs, as he let out a frustrated huff. “Stop waxing poetic about my dick and fuck me already.”

“Gladly.”

…

And that’s how most of their evenings went, save for the night of the birthday party Harry had to attend. He ended up drinking a little more than he should have, and definitely stumbled home a little later than he had originally planned.

He somehow made it up to their room and flopped onto the bed like a starfish, jostling Louis awake. He groaned, switching on the light a few seconds later. Harry hissed, rolling over to hide his eyes in his pillow.

“S’awful Lou, why did you do that?”

Louis turned over and prodded him in the sliver of skin where his shirt rode up on his stomach. “Because you woke me up you little shit.”

He heard a mumbled ‘sorry’ before Harry pulled his head up from the pillow, a timid smile on his face. “M’sorry,”

Louis kissed his fingers and placed the tips on Harry’s nose, which earned him a giggle. “No worries baby, I was expecting it.”

Harry’s yawned, his face glossing over with confusion. “Hmm?”

Louis indicated at his phone. “Well, everyone and their dog were posting pictures of you, H. Plus you know; that guy sent me a few that made me chuckle.”

Harry snorted. “His name is Nick, Lou.”

Louis shrugged. “Details,” He pushed the fallen hair away from Harry’s forehead, cupping a palm on his cheek. “As long as you had fun, that’s all that matters.”

Harry was slowly fading away now, his voice low and fuzzy. “S’not as fun as grocery shopping with you. That was _so_ good. Made me feel…you know…”

 _And_ he was out.

Louis tucked the blankets around him and nodded in agreement as he turned the light off again. He did know.

It made him feel married.

One day.

…

The next morning Harry slunk into the kitchen, ready to cook for them when he stopped short. Louis was already at the stove, wearing one of his aprons no less, beaming at him when he noticed him standing there.

“How do you like your eggs in the morning?”

Harry smiled.

“I like mine with a kiss.”

 

FIN


End file.
